Human
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan is only human. Made of flesh and blood. Born to make mistakes. But is that enough of a reason for Courtney to forgive him?


**Human**

As the young couple sat in front of the open window, there was so much to say between them. But neither wanted to talk. Courtney had agreed to talk with Duncan, he had pleaded for her to let him. But now his mouth had gone dry and the memories of why he was doing it came rushing through his mind.

Sitting on the plane, not in first class, but economy. It was dirty and it was smelly, but it was not enough to drown out the young girls tears. It echoed through the hollow walls and all Duncan wanted to do was rush out and stop her from crying. Not that he loved Courtney anymore, but he still hated to see her cry. He wanted her forgiveness. And that was what had led them to where they were.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Duncan whispered, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit, Courtney knew it was. She knew enough about him to keep her going, but too much that it weighed her down.

If he had never meant to hurt her, why had he? In those nights where all Courtney needed was someone to hold her and all she was ever met with was the cold, bitter air.

"It's just..." The punk sighed. "When you were away, I just needed someone there. And...You know...Someone to fill the gap in my life." Courtney listened to his words, but paid no attention, she was busy trying to stop the tears. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. "I'm only human." It was true. Duncan was only human and every human made mistakes, right? But Duncan's mistakes had hurt Courtney deeply. The pain in her chest was still very much alive all those years later.

Duncan tried to wipe away a tear, but Courtney moved away. She didn't want him. She believed she didn't need him. She didn't need anyone. But Courtney didn't know how Duncan used to long to hold her at night; how he wished it was her lying beside him in bed again. It was her face that he wished to see, no one else. No one was ever going to take Courtney's place in his life.

To Courtney, Duncan was just a man. Just a man sat in front of her. But they both knew he wasn't just any man. He was her first love, her only love. As much as Duncan had been missing Courtney for all these years, she had been missing him. She missed his face, his eyes, his hair, his smell. Everything that made him her Duncan was missed. There was no one in the world who could ever replace your first love if you know deep in your heart that they were your true love.

"Forgive me?" Duncan pleaded. "Forgive me, please?"

As the tears fell, they were no longer pain. It was the guilt and the shame. Duncan was not the only one with memories rushing back to his mind. Those nights when Courtney was feeling better and Alejandro would sneak into first class to see her. Others would argue it was for Heather and even Courtney herself couldn't deny it. But it was Courtney he always talked to, stayed up all night with. She started to fall for him. A rebound of sorts that never ended well.

Courtney nodded her head because she knew what it was like. When you're apart from someone for too long, human instincts kick in. Is it wrong to want to be loved? To want someone there to hold you in their arms and tell you how much you mean to them? Of course not. Everyone craves for it for it is basic human nature.

"I forgive you."

A/N: Sad and sappy...My two words for this one shot =P

This was requested by CharlieHarperFan88 and it is based on a song called Human by The Human League.

Sorry it's not very long...I'm in a rush to get this done and outta the way! (I have a long list of writing to do...TDM is next ;D)

But this was based off some sort of true feelings, I guess...Not that me or my ex cheated on each other...

OH WELL!

I hope you liked it :D

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I will be sending this off to Maddi!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, Nicole's next to me and I'm in class. History class actually, my favourite class but I already know everything so there's no point in me being here. Anyways, I'm gonna upload this for Chloe. Say hi to me in a review! Bye guys xx Maddi. **


End file.
